The Enjoyment of Poetry
by Parent12D
Summary: Andrew gets a fascination for Poetry. Chaosky suggests that he writes his own poems, and he does just that, writing poems about his 3 friends and his girlfriend. Read to find out more about the story. An infused regular story/poetry format, combined with friendship and romance. A lighter and softer story compared to the previous 2 stories written.


**Hello there readers, today I have a brand new story for this category that I'm presenting to you all!**

 **Now before I start the story, I have a couple of things to inform you all on.**

 **First off, the whole concept of this story occurred as a result of wanting to do a story that was much lighter and softer compared to the previous two stories I've done which were both darker in nature.**

 **Also, the synopsis for this story is about Andrew gaining this fascination for poetry and Chaosky suggesting to him to write a couple of his own poems. This story is categorized as poetry due to the use of poems in this story.**

 **In regards to the atmosphere of this story, I decided on using Daft Punk's album Discovery, as a strong inspiration in terms of making this story much brighter and more colorful compared to the previous two stories I've done. Just letting you know.**

 **With all that being said, and there being nothing else I'd like to say at this point, I do hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimers: All characters and poem references and such that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

It was a really bright and beautiful day today in Beverly Hills, and in the house that belong to the five WOOHP spies, the spy known as Andrew, was in his bedroom, stretching out. He was also reading a book, reading some poetry that got his upmost attention. Sometime ago, Andrew had gotten this fond for reading poetry, so here he was now, reading some poetry while lying out in bed on a really beautiful day. He continued reading until someone knocked at the door, and the door opened, revealing to be Chaosky as he then greeted him.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky got his attention.

"Oh hey," Andrew greeted. "What's up Chaosky?"

"Nothing. What are you reading?" Chaosky asked.

"A book on some poetry," Andrew said as Chaosky took a good look at the front cover as he then read it.

"A Collection of Memorable and Well-Known Poems: Deluxe Edition," Chaosky read. "Sounds cool Andrew, I didn't know you liked poetry."

"Yeah, well I recently got this interest in poetry so I started reading some poetry as a result." Andrew explained.

"I see," Chaosky was amused as he rubbed his chin. He then suggested. "You know Andrew, you can also write some of your own poems if you want."

"You really think I can?" Andrew wondered.

"Sure, anyone can do that," Chaosky explained. "You can write your own poems on anything you'd like to write about. It can be about your friends, your life, romantic related, anything you'd like."

"That's a great idea Chaosky," Andrew said. "I just need some paper, a pencil and ideas."

"That shouldn't be a problem for you Andrew," Chaosky said as Andrew got out some paper and a pencil. "You can think of your own ideas for poems."

"Yeah, thanks Chaosky," Andrew thanked him.

"Your welcome Andrew," Chaosky said as he was about to make his leave. "Good luck too."

With that being said, Chaosky left the room as Andrew was now at a nearby desk, thinking of some good inspirations for some good poems. Andrew spent a good fifteen minutes or so, just trying to think of what to write for a poem.

 _Now what should I write a poem about?_ Andrew was thinking to himself. _Hmmmm…_

Andrew was thinking on doing a poem on one of his friends. After all, his three friends were pretty important to him. He was thinking on doing a poem on Chaosky first.

 _I know, I'll do a poem on Chaosky first!_ Andrew decided. _I just need to come up with a good poem dedicated to Chaosky._

Andrew spent the next few moments thinking about what he should write. It then suddenly hit him as an idea came to his mind.

 _That's it! I got it!_ Andrew decided. _I know just how to write this!_

Andrew picked up the pencil and started writing a perfect poem dedicated to Chaosky. After a few minutes, he finished writing the poem and spent the next few minutes reading it and making sure it was accurate. He decided to name the poem 'My Caretaker Chaosky', to show he was referring to Chaosky. He found the poem to be well written as he skimmed through it a couple more times to make sure there weren't any major mistakes.

* * *

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Chaosky enter the room.

"Hey Andrew, how are you doing with the poem writing," Chaosky wondered.

"Oh hey Chaosky, I already have a poem written out," Andrew waved the paper he wrote on to show him he wrote a poem already.

"Oh you already wrote one," Chaosky was impressed. "Mind if I take a look at what type of poem you did?"

"Sure," Andrew said as Chaosky took the paper and started to read it. He first read the title of the poem.

'My Caretaker Chaosky'

 _Oh, this is going to be a good poem._ Chaosky thought to himself as he then started reading the poem.

 _Chaosky, my wonderful caretaker_

 _He's more than just that, he's also my close friend._

 _He gives me advice when I need it most_

 _I enjoy Chaosky's support. It's more than I could spend._

 _For most of my time, I can't help but think_

 _At how much I love having him teach me stuff._

 _He's like a teacher, or a mentor, or even a coach_

 _Or all of them combined, that's more than enough._

 _No matter what happens, I know that I have Chaosky_

 _He continually supports me, whenever he can_

 _I know he's not a human, but through my own eyes,_

 _In my own opinion, he's considered a man._

Chaosky was shocked and surprised at what Andrew wrote about him in the poem. It was obviously touching by the look on his face. Andrew really felt that way towards his caretaker.

"Wow Andrew, this is very nice… and very sweet," Chaosky said honestly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Chaosky," Andrew smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "You can keep that poem by the way Chaosky."

"Gee Andrew, that's very kind of you," Chaosky was touched. "Anyway Andrew, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm going to go spend time in the living room for a bit. You continue writing more poems if you like."

"Will do," Andrew smiled. "Take care Chaosky."

"Yeah, talk to you later Andrew," Chaosky said, walking out of the room, carrying the poem he had in his hands with him as Andrew waved bye to him as he then started thinking about what poem he should do next.

 _Perhaps now I should do a poem on Sam…_ Andrew thought to himself. _Yeah, that's what I'll do…_

Andrew picked up the pencil and another sheet of paper and started thinking of another poem dedicated to Sam this time. Andrew took the next few minutes to think about what he should write in the poem. He then came up with the best type of poem he should old. Feeling inspired, Andrew started writing another poem, this time about Sam. After a few minutes, Andrew finished the poem as he looked through it like the one he wrote about Chaosky. It seemed pretty good in his opinion. He decided to name it 'My Knowledgeable Friend Sam' seeing that it would fit Sam perfectly.

* * *

He decided to look at it a couple more times when a voice called out.

"Hey Andrew,"

Andrew turned around to face none other than Sam, which happened coincidentally after he finished his poem.

"What's up Sam?" Andrew asked.

"Oh well Andrew, Chaosky told me that you were writing poems," Sam explained. "And I was wondering if you had written another one."

"As a matter of fact, I just got done writing another one right here," Andrew waved the paper to proof his point.

"Mind if I read a poem Andrew?" Sam wondered.

"Go ahead." Andrew sounded alright with it. Sam then went and read the title of the poem.

'My Knowledgeable Friend Sam'

Sam was certain that this poem was about her. Nonetheless, she went and started reading the poem.

 _Sam, my knowledgeable friend_

 _She's the smartest girl I know, and I enjoy her wisdom._

 _Very serious and mature she is_

 _I don't question where she got that from._

 _She's like a sister to me and she's a close friend of mine_

 _I enjoy her company and all her support._

 _I love how she's level-head and so focused on missions_

 _Sometimes I wish I could have the energy of sort._

 _All the stuff that she does, all the work and such_

 _I really do appreciate it, all that she does for me._

 _One of the closest friends I could ask for, I enjoy her company_

 _I hope we stay close friends, for as far as I can see._

Sam had to read it again to make sure what it was saying was true. She was touched and she decided to give Andrew a hug.

"Andrew, this is so sweet," Sam hugged him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Sammy," Andrew returned the hug. "You can keep that poem too if you like."

"That would be great Andrew," Sam sounded thrilled. "Thanks a bunch."

"No problem."

"Now if you'll excuse me Andrew, I have to go and do some important stuff," Sam released Andrew as she headed for the door. "I'll talk to you later Andrew."

"See ya Sam." Andrew waved as Sam ran off, carrying that poem with her. Andrew decided to write a couple more poems.

 _I suppose I should write a poem about Clover now…_ Andrew thought. _Yeah, that's what I'll do…_

Andrew decided to grab the pencil and another piece of paper as he then started thinking about what to write for Clover for a few minutes or so. An idea struck him as he started to write the poem on a piece of paper. Once he was done, he looked through the poem again just like he did with the poem he wrote for Sam and Chaosky. He decided to call the poem 'The Elegant Friend Clover', seeing that it would fit her perfectly.

* * *

He decided to check it a couple more times when suddenly, a voice called out.

"Excuse me Andrew," The voice belonged to Clover as Andrew turned around and faced her, as she looked like she wanted to ask him something.

"What's up Clover," Andrew asked.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything important," Clover stated. "But I just need your honest opinion. I know I could ask one of the girls this, but I wanted the opinion from a male this time."

Clover then got out what appeared to be a dress.

"I just want to know, do you think this dress will look good on me Andrew?"

Andrew could imagine her wearing that dress. He then gave his honest opinion.

"I think you would look really beautiful in that dress," Andrew said honestly.

"Really? That's what I was thinking too. I think this dress would match with the mascara that I have," Clover boosted before asking. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm just writing some poems," Andrew admitted.

"Oh that's pretty cool," Clover commented. "Is it alright if I read a poem that you wrote Andrew?"

"Of course," Andrew held the poem he wrote in his hand and proceeded on handing it over. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Clover took the paper as she then read the title of the poem.

'The Elegant Friend Clover'

 _Andrew must have written a poem about me._ Clover thought to herself. _This is so totally going to be good._

She cleared her throat as she started reading the poem.

 _Clover, my elegant friend_

 _She's into fashion and looking her best._

 _That's something I enjoy and I like about her_

 _She's also into hunks and she really hates pests._

 _Although she isn't my girlfriend, I must admit_

 _That Clover is beautiful and sexy and really dandy._

 _Not to mention that we share something in common_

 _We both have this distaste and disgust against Mandy._

 _If I were to choose between Clover and Mandy_

 _I'd go with Clover and here's my reason why._

 _Clover cares about me and is a really close friend of mine_

 _This is the truth, this isn't a lie._

 _I am happy to have Clover as my good friend_

 _She's makes great company and that's what she's for._

 _I hope we stay friends forever_

 _And there's not much more._

Clover was practically touched by this poem. She was touched about the fact that Andrew felt like she was a close friend of his. Despite some of the troubles she's given to the others at times, Clover was nice to Andrew just like the others.

"Andrew, this is such a sweet poem," Clover commented. "Thank you."

She gave him a hug which was something Andrew expected from her.

"You're welcome Clover. You really are a close friend of mine," Andrew returned the hug. "You can keep that poem too if you like."

"Well that's sweet of you Andrew," Clover broke out of the hug as she grabbed the dress she placed on Andrew's bed for a minute. "Well, I must leave now to show off this dress to everyone else and this poem that you wrote about me too. I'll talk to you later Andrew."

"See ya Clover," Andrew waved as Clover left the room, carrying the dress and the poem with her as Andrew faced the desk again.

 _I'm gonna write one more poem and then I'm done._ Andrew concluded. _It's time I write a poem about Alex, my Alex, my beloved angel…_

Andrew sighed happily as he thought about his girlfriend. He then grabbed one last piece of paper and the pencil and started to write a poem about Alex, which was, unlike the previous poems he wrote, was much more romantic and meaningful.

* * *

After a few minutes of writing, Andrew finally developed the perfect poem about his girlfriend. He read it several times to make sure nothing was wrong with. There wasn't. He also decided to name it 'My Beloved Angel', seeing that the poem holds up to its name.

 _I wonder if Alex would love this poem. I bet she'll love it._

Andrew was daydreaming as he continued to think about his girlfriend. He was brought out of his thoughts when a familiar voice said to him.

"Hey… Andrew?" That soft and sweet voice belonged to none other than Alex as she looked at Andrew with those beautiful eyes that Andrew admired so much. Andrew turned and faced her as he then asked her.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting you babe," Alex started. "But everyone has told me that you have been writing poems about the others…"

"That I have baby doll," Andrew admitted.

"Did you write a poem about me Andrew," Alex wondered.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Andrew waved a paper to proof it.

"Is it alright if I read it baby," Alex hoped.

"Sure you can honey," Andrew blushed a light pink as he handed the paper over to Alex, who happily took it.

"Thank you Andi-Poo," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome, doll face," Andrew was blushing as was Alex at their choice of nicknames they gave to each other just now.

Alex then went and read the title of the poem.

'My Beloved Angel'

Alex was beginning to blush at the name of the poem.

 _I'm definitely gonna love this…_ Alex mused as she then started to read the poem.

 _Alex, my beloved angel_

 _She's a wonderful lady and a wonderful girlfriend._

 _I love her so much. There's no doubt about that_

 _I'm happy that I have her, and there's no one that can offend._

 _There's a lot of stuff that I love about Alex_

 _She's cute, she's funny and she's really adorable._

 _I love the way she plays soccer, she's excellent at it_

 _She also loves Sci-Fi and Video Games, and she has a beautiful soul._

 _I'm such a lucky man that she's mine and my lady only_

 _I can't imagine my life without her in it._

 _She has beautiful eyes, and I love her bubbly smile_

 _It brightens my mood, like a candle that's been lit._

 _Her kisses are wonderful. They're sweet just like candy_

 _I love it when we kiss that our tongues touch and meet._

 _I love everything about Alex, from her appearance to her hair style_

 _She really is hot, and it's not from the heat._

 _I'm happy that Alex wants to be with me_

 _I hope we'll be married one day, where we'll then have sex._

 _There's so much about her that I'm thankful about_

 _My life would be a mess if I didn't have Alex._

 _There's no other couple I know that's as happy as we are_

 _I'm her Romeo and she's my Juliet, we're so happy together._

 _There's not much more to say about my baby doll Alex_

 _I really love her, always and forever._

Alex thought the poem was so beautiful, she really needed to reread it a couple of times to make sure it was saying what she thought it was saying. It was clear that she was blushing a bright red from reading the beautiful and meaningful poem Andrew created. Andrew noticed this and wondered if she loved it.

"Andrew," Alex finally said after a few minutes of thinking. "This is a really beautiful and sweet poem. I love it."

"You do," Andrew looked hyped.

"Mhmm," Alex nodded. "Everything you said about me was very heartwarming. I enjoy every moment I spend with you too baby."

"I can tell," Andrew said seductively. "There's something else I haven't shared with you sweet cheeks. I also think that the one time were we danced and we really were great and enjoyed it so much."

"Well why don't we help ourselves to some dancing Romeo," Alex said seductively winking at him.

"Oh yeah baby doll," Andrew said. "Let's do it."

They then decided to help themselves to some ballroom dancing, despite the fact that there was no music. But they didn't need music, not since they have each other.

* * *

"Alex my girl," Andrew said after a few minutes. "I love you so very much."

"I love you too Andrew, my wonderful hunk."

They then embraced each other as they then dove right into a romantic kiss while standing up, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other which the two of them enjoyed so very much. They looked like an extremely happy couple, judging by the way they were kissing.

"Oh Andrew," Alex said a few minutes after kissing. "I really need to write a poem about you sometime and how I feel about you baby."

"I see," Andrew was interested. "You can start writing one anytime you like doll face."

"That I will Andi Poo," Alex said romantically. "But right now, I think I want to head out to the living room for a bit."

"Please babe, allow me to accompany you for a bit," Andrew offered. "Besides I think I'm done with writing poems for one day."

"You may certainly accompany me baby," Alex smiled as they held hands.

"Thanks sweet cheeks," Andrew thanked her. "By the way, you are more than welcome to keep that poem wrote for you."

"That's very sweet of you Andrew," Alex was blushing. "Thank you honey."

"Your welcome babe," Andrew said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They did one last quick kiss on the lips as they then walked out of the room together, heading out into the living as Alex pledged that she would write a poem dedicated to Andrew and explaining how much he means to her at some point. For now, the two decided to hang out together in the living room, enjoying every moment they spend together, making it all last forever… Alas, this is the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S ALL FOR THE STORY EVERYONE! I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! IT'S IN STORY FORMAT COMBINED WITH POETRY, WHICH THE STORY ALSO MAKES USE OF THE FRIENDSHIP CATEGORY AND ALSO THE ROMANCE CATEGORY! I DO HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!**

 **I ALSO MUCH APOLOGIZE! I HAD STARTED WRITING THIS STORY YESTERDAY AND WAS HOPING ON COMPLETING IT THEN, BUT I WAS JUST SO TIRED AND BY THE TIME NIGHTTIME CAME, I CLONKED OUT AND COULDN'T FINISH UNTIL TODAY! I DO HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT AS WELL!**

 **ANYWAY, THERE'S NOT MUCH MORE THAT I NEED TO ADD TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE, SO I DO HOPE YOU READERS TUNE NEXT TIME WHENEVER I DO ANOTHER STORY FOR THIS CATEGORY, WHICH I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT HAPPEN SOONER THAN LATER, I HOPE! UNTIL THEN, STAY TUNED EVERYONE!**

 **FOR THE TIME BEING, ONLY IF YOU LIKE TO, LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE WAY I COMBINED THIS STORY WITH POETRY ELEMENTS WITH FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE TOPICS MIXED IN WITH IT OR WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE STORY!**

 **OTHERWISE, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY AT THIS POINT! WITH ALL THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
